


The Simple Life: Yandere! Elitist! CEO x Laborer! Reader

by CuteGhostWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO, Cuddling & Snuggling, Etiquette, F/M, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Murder, Obedience, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Ownership, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Stalker, Stalking, Training, Yandere, Yandere OC, yandere/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteGhostWriter/pseuds/CuteGhostWriter
Summary: He wanted someone else. He wanted a woman with class, breeding, and grace. Instead, he fell in love with a blue-collar girl. She was sweet and charming but she lacked wealth and status. So he would give it to her. He would make her perfect, just like him. She was like a lump of clay and he had to mold it and shape it.Based on the prompt by yandere-daydreams and anonymous on TUMBLR.Find me on Tumblr and Wattpad: Cute Ghost Writer





	1. Chapter One

“Next,” Charles said boredly holding his hand out for the next file.

He lazily threw the one in his hand over to the large stack next to him. He took the folder from the elderly man. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

“Please let this be the one.” He groaned

And with that, he opened his eyes, flipped open the folder, and began to read.

His eyes nonchalantly gazed over the picture of the woman. She was very beautiful; long flowing hair, bright blue eyes, smooth sun-kissed skin, a perfect row of pearly white teeth, and a perfectly shaped body. His eyes then turned to her profile. It was all the same. She could play four instruments, she was an excellent hostess, she was extremely wealthy, and she loved dark mysterious men. Just like all of the others.

“Brunette, blue-eyed, rich, high social status. What more could I ask for?” He groaned throwing the folder in with the others. “Henry, are my standards too high? Don’t I deserve the best?”

“I don’t know sir.” He sighed shaking his head “You only expect the best. For you are the best sir.”

Charles nodded his head in agreement. His mood then suddenly changed. He stood up and banged his fists down on to his desk. “IT ISN’T FAIR!” He shouted

He turned to the files, they were practically taunting him. They loomed down over him, he could hear the laughter of the other members in his ear.

_“What’s wrong with him?”_

_“Can he not find one?”_

_“He’ll die old and alone.”_

_“He acts like he’s so much better than us, maybe he’s not so perfect after all.”_

He knocked the files to the floor and started shouting.

“IT’S NOT FAIR, IT’S NOT FAIR, IT’S NOT FAIR!”

His tirade was quickly interrupted when the phone began to ring.

“WHAT?” He barked into the receiver.

“Mr. Chéreau, the contractor is here to look at your office.” said the woman on the other end

Thank god it was the lobby secretary and not a business partner or a member from The Club.

“Yes, yes send them up.” He groaned he hung up the phone.

He rubbed soothing circles on his temples with the tips of his fingers. “Maybe this will help distract me for now. This floor plan is three months old and needs to be replaced.”

He fixed his hair, adjusted his glasses, and straighten his tie. Even though it was just a contractor he couldn’t look anything else but perfect. Keeping a cool calm demeanor was difficult enough, he didn’t need his appearance to look sloppy either.

“Get rid of these at once.” He snapped his fingers

Henry quickly picked up the files and placed them back into their boxes. “I swear I’m going to retire one of these days,” Henry muttered

-In the Lobby-

(Y/n) stood nervously in front of the desk, she was too afraid to sit in one of the fancy chairs. Her army green jumpsuit was covered in drywall dust, paint, epoxy, calk, and grease. Her muddy boots had left a faint dusty trail on the glossy marble floor. The woman behind the desk was disgusted by (Y/n)’s messy appearance. She kept focusing her gaze on (Y/n)’s hair which was shoved up into a baseball cap with her company’s logo on it.

Suddenly a very nasality voice called over to her. “Mr. Chéreau will see you now.”

(Y/n) quickly picked up her toolboxes and ran after the elderly man. They entered an elevator and another man dressed in green pressed the button.

“Are you Henry?” (Y/n) asked

“I am. You’re from (L/n) and Sons correct?” Henry asked

“Sure am!” (Y/n) said beaming

Henry let out a soft groan.

The rest of the elevator ride was quiet and soon the reached the top floor. Henry walked down a short hallway and opened a grand pair of doors.

“Sir, the contractor is here,” Henry announced

Charles looked up to see the most filthy, dingy, and messy woman he had ever seen in his life. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were ratty and too big, she was covered in dust and dirt. But he felt a flutter in his chest and stomach. Like butterflies bursting from their cocoons.

“Hi, you must be Mr.Chéreau !” She walked up to him very quickly leaving dusty footprints in his red velvet carpet.

Charles felt like a cannonball had been shot into his stomach as he watched her dirty boots ground the dirt into the delicate fibers of his carpet. She made it to his desk and held out her hand to him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” She said with a big goofy smile on her face

He felt light and fuzzy. “Henry go get me my good bourbon.”

Henry nodded and disappeared closing the doors behind him. Charles looked back to the expecting woman. Her bright eyes and big smile were charming but he couldn’t help but be disgusted at the same time. He begrudgingly held his hand out and shook hers. He felt how soft and warm her hands were. He had shaken many hands but he had never felt so strange like this before. Her grip was strong and she never broke eye contact with him.

“Well, your buddy told me that you wanted to do a whole remodel.” She said pulling trying to pull out of the handshake

Charles had just realized that he was holding on for too long. “Oh! Yes,” he said

He let go of her hand quickly and wiped it off with a tissue which he stored in his pocket. She turned away from him and looked around the room.

“Well, mister I don’t know why you want to change this, it looks pretty good to me.”

Charles chuckled to himself, of course, someone like her would be impressed. She began to meander around the room. Examining the room in great detail. It was like watching a puppy explore a new room. He didn’t even mind all the dust and dirt she was tracking along behind her. He followed not too far behind. But once he realized what he was doing he quickly returned to his desk. He sat down and placed a hand on his forehead looking down pretending to busy himself with work.

_“AM I SICK?!”_ He thought

He was beginning to panic. He hoped Henry would return with his bourbon soon. He ran his hand over his head and through his thick dark hair.

“So…What did you have in mind?” She said rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet staring up at one of the many bookshelves.

Henry looked up, he was rather startled by her voice calling to him so casually.

“I wanted to go for a more modern look like the rest of the building.” he said cooly trying to regain his composure “I’ve just had the whole building redone, and I need to update my office to match.”

“Oh yeah, I remember! I read about it in the paper!” She said excitedly

“You read?” Charles chortled to himself

He watched her go around the room looking in awe and amazement at the very well decorated room. She looked at the antiques on the wall and the various newspaper articles, as well as awards and diplomas.

_“She looks so cute like that.”_

_“Kind of like a puppy.”_

_“I wonder what she would look like all cleaned up.”_

_“She would be so much prettier in a red dress, or a white one.”_

But just as his daydreams were getting interesting the sound of someone’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“You okay Mister?” She asked She had walked right up in front of him and he didn’t even notice.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts; that he didn’t even realize that she was talking to him.

“Fine, what were you saying?” he asked mentally kicking himself

“I asked if you had any recent floor plans for the room.” She said, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine.” He growled

He picked up the phone and dialed the extension for the archives. “Send up a copy of the blueprints for my office.”

“Great, I’m going to take some measurements and start with the planning process.” She said

She pulled a tape measurer out of her tool belt and started back around the room. The door then opened again to reveal Henry had finally returned with the bourbon and he let out a sigh of relief. As Henry poured him a glass. He noticed Charles’ hanging his head. His face was pale and he was sweating. He quickly handed him the drink and stood back.

“She’s poor and dirty and -” He wasn’t able to finish his thought

The sight made him choke on his drink. She was right in front of him. Her butt in the air a few feet away. Her well-shaped bottom made his head, heart, and manhood scream; in fear and delight. He quickly turns away from her. He coughs and gasps for air.

“Are you okay?” She asks from behind him

She gave him a worried look, her big doe eyes filled with concern. Charles felt like he was going to have a heart attack. 

_“DON’T SAY THAT?” _He screams in his head _“DON’T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY EITHER!”_

“Can I get you a glass of water, or should I call someone?” She asks

_“PLEASE STOP!”_ He feels his face heat up, he starts to cough

“Why don’t you come back tomorrow when the master is well,” Henry said

He watched Henry escort the girl out of his office.

_“Please, don’t go. Let me try again.”_

He’s finally alone. He stands up and paces his office. He feels hot and short of breath. He rips off his coat and undoes his tie. He takes off his glasses and runs his hands over his face.

“This can’t be happening.” He groaned

The doors opened again and Henry quickly entered.

“Sir, what’s wrong?” Henry asked

Charles looked through his fingers at his servant. And like a mad man, he ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Her.” He growled


	2. Chapter Two

Charles set his phone down with an annoyed grunt; then sighed into his hands. He promised himself that he would stop. That is was just a silly schoolboy crush and nothing more. But that was six months ago. Since then he had been stalking her personal, and professional Facebook Page as well as Instagram and online dating profiles. Printing out her pictures and putting them into a folder with other things like notes or “memorabilia”. 

Tonight was a late night so he was flipping through his more recent notes.

May 8th, 12:30 A.M.  
It was a late night for both of us. I was on my way out when I noticed she dropped her chapstick. Before I could call her back to retrieve it she was already gone. It’s like she doesn’t even realize that she’s trying to flirt with me. I put it in my pocket, I guess I’ll return it to her when I have time.  
“I never did give that back.” Charles thought to himself as he looked at the little baggie with the tube of chapstick taped on the inside of the folder.

May 28th, 3:05 P.M.  
Today she lost her hat while working on his skylight and I got the “displeasure” of smelling the inside of it. Her shampoo was a sweet fruity smell mixed with the smell of her sweat. Not the best but it will do for now.  
“This needs to stop.” Charles sighed

“I think you should see Dr. Ruxford, sir.” Henry said pouring Charles another drink

“No, that is the last thing I should do.” Charles sighed 

“Well sir, he may offer some words of wisdom.” Henry said

“Fine, just set me up with an appointment.” Charles groaned “I would rather get over this so I can get back to work.”

Charles was not looking forward to going back to The Club, but he had to no matter how embarrassed he was. He had to get answers or at least some kind of discrete advice. There were several doctors and psychiatrists who attended frequently. But there was only one he could trust; Dr. Ruxford. 

The good doctor usually helped with all kinds of problems. If a darling was sick, hurt, or breaking down; he was the man to go to no questions asked. However, he wasn’t just the kind of doctor for no question care. He would often help members with such problems as reconnaissance and “hunting”. He while fulfilling his clinical duties as the Chief of Medical he was also known as Cheif Huntsman at The Club. He would sell “Hunting Equipment” and hold “hunts” on the grounds regularly. As well as help during hunts off grounds.

If you needed anything, he would be the man to go too.

“If anyone can help me. It’s him.” Charles thought

The drive to The Club was silent except for the occasional scratching of Charles’s pencil on his notepad. He had so many questions. But they almost seemed silly to ask.

The view of the foreboding manor came into view. While a terror to some, it was a safe haven for others.

“We’re here, sir.” Henry said 

Charles closed his notepad and slipped it into his pocket, he picked up the folder beside him and tucked it carefully under his arm. He wiped his hands off on his handkerchief, took a deep breath then opened the car door. He stepped out confidently as if nothing was wrong. Then coolly stepped through the mahogany doors up to the gilded receptionist's desk. 

“Is Dr. Ruxford in?” Charles asked coldly

“Yes, he just checked in. I believe he’s in smoking lounge three.” said the receptionist “Please sign in.”

Charles begrudgingly signed. He walked up the grand staircase and down the long dark hallway to a large set of double doors. A red light on the outside signifying the room was in use. Charles pulled out his handkerchief and placed it over his nose. He took a deep breath before walking inside.

The roaring sound of laughter, the strong scent of tobacco, and the glances of the patrons made Charles feel ill. But he stood firm. He wasn’t going to let them get to him.

He walked up to a pair of armchairs in front of a darken fireplace. Two men sat in them talking to one another and smoking cigars.

“Dr. Ruxford.” Charles addressed the older man with white hair and a thick handsome beard.

“Mr. Chereau, it’s been a while.” he chortled “How goes the hunt?”

“I wish to discuss it with you, in private.” Charles said

The crowd “oohed and ahhed” at Charles’s statement.

“Ah, of course, my boy. I did notice you had an appointment.” He said rising to his feet. “Come with me to my private suite.”

Dr. Ruxford picked up a gilded cane and made his way to the door with Charles.

“I’ll be back soon.” He called over his shoulder. 

Charles walked with Dr. Ruxford back down the large hallway to another more well lit one. The Doctor stopped in front of two large doors and opened it with a key. His suite was much bigger than the others. It was lined with bottles of fine and expensive liquors as well as rows of illegal and rare cigars. Showing off his wealth and status.

“Have a seat, my boy.” He said offering a large stuffed leather chair to Charles.

Charles sat down and placed his head in his hands. His composure breaking the moment he sat down.

“What’s wrong my boy?” 

Charles remained silent carefully thinking of his choice of words.

“Awe, don’t tell me. You haven’t found one yet.” Dr. Ruxford groaned “I’ve sent you every file The Club has on hand.”

Dr. Ruxford signed has he sat down in a chair across from Charles. “You can’t be that picky.”

“No. I did.” Charles said 

“Well then.” The Doctor said jovially taking a seat across from Charles, “Do you have a file number for her? Oh, I bet it was the Blonde girl, blue eyes? File number seven, one, four -”

“No, she’s not from the catalog.” Charles said

“She’s not?” The Doctor looked surprised

“She’s...” Charles turned red “She’s poor.” 

The Doctor sat still for a moment. “Poor?” 

Charles nodded his head “She’s a contractor.”

“A contractor?” The Doctor leaned back “That’s interesting.”

“I want a woman of high social standing, wealth, poise, second to me.” Charles said “But instead she’s a run of the mill laborer! She’s filthy, and ignorant, and -”

Charles's face felt like it was on fire. 

But before he could continue the Doctor began to laugh. “Poor? You’re upset that she’s poor!”

“That is a real concern!” Charles barks

“Son, that makes your job easier.” The Doctor chuckled “Poor? My sweet Gretta was the daughter of a pig farmer.”

“What?” Charles asked

“Do you have a picture?” Dr. Ruxford asked

Charles remembered the folder and pulled out a stack of pictures. The Doctor picked them up and began to file through them.

“Awe, she looks like fun. You’re gonna keep her right?” The Doctor said handing back the photo

Charles sighed with and shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Well, you’re just gonna have to put some work in. We all did.” 

Charles stared in shock. “Work?” 

Dr. Ruxford rolled up his sleeve. “Louise called me the other day. Her’s was trying to make a run for it. She was out of sedatives and he was badly hurt. The little bastard bit me but I lived. You should have seen Gretta when I first brought her home. She was a mess. Until I worked with her.”

“What do you mean?” Charles asked

“When I was a younger man, I lived in a rural farming community.” Dr.Ruxford sighed “I was a lot like you when I was younger. But one day I walking down an old dirt road when I saw my Gretta. She was out tending to her livestock and I knew that she would be my wife. Granted back then it was a lot easier. All I had to do was flash some cash in her father’s face and the next thing I know we’re getting married. She was very unhappy at first but I was able to get her all sorted out after I showed her that I was a gentleman.”

Charles was rather confused by Dr. Ruxford’s story. “So...”

“You’re just gonna have to give her a bit of a nudge.” Dr. Ruxford pulled a vile out of his pocket. I think we should get you into the shooting gallery.

Charles looked down at the stack of photos. “He was going to have to turn her into a lady, whether she liked it or not.”


	3. Chapter Three

Charles stood nervously in the gun range. He had never held a gun before, but I guess it was about time that he learned to use one.

Dr. Ruxford stood beside him watching him as he missed the target and giving him pointers.

“Try going for the thigh.” He said “You’ll want to hit a muscle and while fatty it’s a bigger target. The medication will get to the bloodstream quicker.”

“I don’t want to shoot her.” Charles said looking back to the elderly man

“You don’t but you will if you want to keep her from getting to far. Besides this is just a last resort. Your money will do most of the talking, this is just an insurance policy.” He said

“Yeah, Insurance.” Charles reaffirmed “This is good for her, she’ll be much happier. And I probably won’t even have to shoot her to do it.”

Charles spent a lot more time at The Club after that. Soon his shots were getting better and he was finding it much easier to hit the target with Dr. Ruxford standing beside him.

It took him two months to consistently make perfect shots, it helped that he was a perfectionist. He would practice constantly and make sure his aim was not only on point, but deadly if need be.

“Excellent shot my boy!” He clapped “I think this weekend we should go on a hunt.”

“This weekend?” Charles asked “I barely have every thing prepared.”

Dr. Ruxford chuckled and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “You’re ready my boy.”

“Tomorrow is her last day, yes?” Dr. Ruxford asked

“Yes, but -” Charles was nervous

“Then invite her to dinner. Get her a nice dress, and some jewelry and she’ll be wrapped around your finger in a heart beat.” He said with a smile “But if that doesn’t work, we’ll just have to relocate our hunting grounds.”

Charles nodded, “He had to do this, who knows what kind of disgusting filth could sweep her off her oblivious feet.”

On the last day of the remodel Charles had set up everything in his new office. He had everything ready for when she would arrive, and if anything went wrong. He had sent her everything she needed for the evening; dress, shoes, jewelry, makeup, even perfume.

Charles straightened his tie nervously. He stared down at the busy street below wondering which car was her’s.

Henry then spoke up “Sir how did you exactly tell her she would be having a private dinner with you?”

“I didn’t, I told her that I was hosting a party and wanted her to attend.” Charles smiled “I knew she would turn me down if it was the two of us.”

The elevator then dinged and Henry walked over to the light switch, dimmed the lights, walked over to the door and disappeared behind them.

Charles felt like his heart was about to burst with anticipation. “Tonight he would have her.”

The door opened and Henry walked in “Sir, your guest has arrived.”

He watched as her silhouette appeared in the dark window. He turned and was dumbstruck with awe. Her skin looked so soft and clean, unlike before when it was covered with dust and sweat. Her hair was up and in a beautiful updo encrusted with the jewels he had sent her, and her dress made every curve and line fit perfectly on body, unlike her filthy jumpsuit. She was beautiful and sparkling.

Charles could barely hold his composure. “This, this was what he was looking for.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I early?” She asked nervously

“N-Not at all.” Charles said “Come have a seat.”

He walked towards her, his knees kept trying to fall out from underneath him but his feet forced him forwards.

Charles pulled out her chair and she sat down very carefully.

“Henry you may go.” Charles said calmly

Henry nodded then left the room closing the doors behind him.

“Mr. -” She began

“Please call me Charles.” He said pouring her a glass of wine

“Charles,” She said very slowly as if not to offend him “I’m beginning to wonder if anyone else will be coming this evening?”

“I’m sorry I had to trick you.” Charles said sitting down across from (Y/N) “But I felt like it was the only way I would get you here.”

“Sir.” She said “May I ask why you went through all this?”

“Because Miss. (L/N), I find you to be a very interesting young lady, and I want to get to know more about you.”

She looked down at her hands in her lap. Charles could see how uncomfortable she was becoming. “Well there really isn’t anything special.”

“Oh, but I think you’re special.” Charles said picking up his glass of wine. “Tell me how you became a contractor? Why did you choose that career?”

“Well, at the time my (sibling) wanted to go to college, however my family couldn’t afford it. So I decided to help with the family business. With the more hands we were able to make enough to help my (sibling). I didn’t really chose the job, the job chose me. But I like the work.”

Charles felt his heartbreak, she didn’t have a choice.

“But enough about me? What about you, sir?” She said with a smile

“Well, you know about me. I’m the CEO of Chéreau Industries, I’m one of the wealthiest men in the country. There isn’t much to share.”

“What are your hobbies, is their anything you enjoy?” (Y/N) smiled

Charles’s face lit up, “Well I do enjoy painting, but I’m usually to busy with work for such leisurely activities.”

The night continued with pleasantries as well as a nice dinner. Charles kept looking up occasionally at his guest. She would keep her elbows tucked in while she ate, took small bites, and had a general understanding of cutlery.

Charles then stood up. “Would you care to dance with me?”

“Oh, I can’t dance.” (Y/N) said shyly

Charles put on a slow jazz record. “Please, I insist.” He said

He walked up to her and offered his hand out to her.

“Well, one little dance can’t hurt.” She said taking his hand

Charles held her closely as the swayed back and forth to the music. He noted how careful she was not to step on his toes. And how she looked so concentrated on her steps. He smiled down at her and placed a hand on the back of her head, and gently guided it to his chest.

This was what he wanted. He could feel her heartbeat racing against his chest. His fingers wiggling into her hair, and the smell of her sweet perfume clouding his thoughts.

He then brought her down to a dip, and kissed her.


End file.
